


Moments In-Between

by Technoraine



Series: A rebels downtime [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Unbeta'd, for now its general, i'll add more tags as more gets added, just a spot for the short stuff, one shots, t for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technoraine/pseuds/Technoraine
Summary: Despite the life of a Rebel being full of action and danger there's still those small moments in-between it all that seem so normal. little pieces to remind us that they're still just human.A collection of drabbles and One-shots about the smaller things.





	Moments In-Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Languages are hard, even moreso when you're bilingual.  
> A.K.A Seer forgets how to english

"nae cheobangjeon-eul bon salamdeul-iss-eo?"

The crew that had gathered in the front areas of their home stop their collective activities to look at the newcomer in the hall. Seer was looking around as if he had lost something, phone in one hand. Whatever he had said must have been a question because when no one answers him beyond confused and curious glances he looks up.

" what?"

" maybe try that one again. We didn't miraculously learn Korean overnight boss" Theo teases playfully from the couch where she had a show paused.

Seer mutters a quiet 'whoops' and retries his earlier question

" I asked, have you guys seen myyyyy—" his sentence trails off before the eyes of his mask suddenly widen. He stands in silence as his masks facial expressions change slowly from shock to horrified surprise " I forgot what its called!"

Theo quirks a brow in amused confusion " you forgot what it is?"

" no no no no! I know what it is" He sputters out quickly before raising his hands in an almost grabbing like motion " I forgot what its called in _english_ "

Theo and Ari snicker to themselves as Seer mutters quickly under his breath, hands dancing in frantic thought. KT huffs a sigh from where he's leaning on the breakfast bar, a smile finding his lips as seer starts pacing.

" its uh, its... oh come on—" he snaps his fingers a few times as he continues to pace the space between kitchen and living area " its- its. Oh for- what the fuck is it?!"

" Describe it" KT supplies and that gets seer to slow back down to a stop

" its a piece of paper—"

" wow, helpful" Theo remarks sarcastically, even though she's grinning

" Hush you," Seer chides " its a special piece of paper. Its important and has a bunch of important info on it and stuff...uh. Shit thats not helpful"

" where did you get it from? Like who gave it to you?" This time its Ari speaking from the lounge. Seer seems to mumble to himself, repeating a word in Korean a few times before snapping and visibly brightening in attitude

" Doctor! I got it from a doctor!"

KT makes an 'ah' sound before turning his focus from the scene in the living room back into the kitchen. Theres the sound of a cabinet opening and the distinct sound of a zipper before the cabinet closes and KT rounds the corner to the living room. He's holding a navy and cyan pouch in one hand and two slips of paper in the other that he extends out to the other adult.

" these what'ch you lookin' for?"

Seer looks over the papers and excitedly takes one of them leaving Kickstart to tuck the other back into the pouch he presumably found them in.

" yes!"

Theo slings an arm over the back of the couch to better face the two men, she seems to recognize the pouch in Kickstarts hand because she quickly moves her other arm over so she could sign to KT. His ASL was limited so she tried to keep it simple.

" _Glasses or Medication_?"

KT connects the middle finger of his right hand with his left palm before wobbling it side to side a little. Theo nods. _Medicine_. KT turns back to Seer who's moved to typing something into his phone, occasionally looking back at the paper before handing it back to KT. As Kickstart adds it back to the pouch and zips it closed a small smile finds his lips.

" Hey, C?"

Seer only hums in acknowledgement as he types

" the word you were looking for was ' Prescription' by the way"

His fingers stop abruptly as his head snaps up to stare at KT exclaiming in equal parts frustration and epiphany

" oh son of a bitch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the romanized hangul at the beginning is wrong or off, I had to use google translate and we all know how reliable that is ahaaa
> 
> Bonus fun fact:  
> Most of the characters in this chapter are bilingual!  
>  Seer is fluent in Korean and English  
>  Both Theo and Ari are fluent in English and American Sign Language (ASL)  
> Kickstart and Seer know a little bit of ASL but no where near enough to be fluent.


End file.
